scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Your Name
Your Name (Originaltitel: Kimi no Na wa. beziehungsweise 君の名は。; zu Deutsch: Dein Name) ist ein japanischer Fantasy-Animefilm aus dem Jahr 2016 und stellt das fünfte abendfüllende sowie nach Voices of a Distant Star und The Place Promised in Our Early Days dritte dem Science-Fiction zuzuordnende Werk von Regisseur und Drehbuchautor Makoto Shinkai dar. Während Masayoshi Tanaka für das Charakter-Design zuständig war, komponierte die japanische Rockband Radwimps die Musik des Films. Premiere hatte der Film am 3. Juli 2016 auf der Anime Expo in Los Angeles.Makoto Shinkai Reveals Kimi no Na wa./your name. Anime Film for August 2016, Anime News Network, 10. Dezember 2015. (Englisch) In den japanischen Kinos lief er am 26. August an, während er im deutschsprachigen Raum keine Kinoveröffentlichung erhielt. Mit einem Box Office von 98 Millionen US-Dollar ist Your Name auf Platz 10 der Animefilme mit dem höchsten Einspielergebnis. Die zugehörige, gleichnamige Manga-Reihe begann ihre Veröffentlichung am 18. Juni 2016, also zwei Monate vor der Erstausstrahlung des Films in den japanischen Kinos.Makoto Shinkai Publishes Kimi no Na wa./your name. Novel Before Film Opens, Anime News Network, 11. Mai 2016. (Englisch) Handlung Mitsuha ist ein auf dem Land die High School besuchendes Mädchen, das sich sehnlichst ein Leben in der Großstadt wünscht. Taki ist ein in Tokyo lebender High School-Schüler, der einen Teilzeit-Job als Kellner in einem italienischen Restaurant hat. Eines Nachts träumt Mitsuha einen sich sehr realistisch anfühlenden Traum, in welchem sie ein Junge aus Tokyo ist. Gleichzeitig hat Taki einen genauso realistischen Traum darüber, ein Mädchen auf dem Land zu sein. Sowie sich die Träume häufen, versuchen beide, hinter deren Bedeutung zu kommen. ... und dann ist da noch der Komet ... Inhalt Die tief in den Bergen lebende Mitsuha Miyamizu wird stutzig, als sowohl ihre kleine Schwester als auch ihre Großmutter sie darauf ansprechen, dass sie sich gestern wie eine andere Person verhalten hatte. Auch ihre Mitschüler erwähnen ihr eigenartiges Verhalten, aber sie selbst kann sich an keine der ihr erzählten Dinge erinnern. Spät am Abend ruft sie in Anwesenheit ihrer genervten Schwester in den Himmel, wie sehr sie ihr Leben auf den Land hasse und wie sehr sie sich wünsche, im nächsten Leben als ein hübscher Junge aus Tokyo wiedergeboren zu werden. Als Taki Tachibana aus Tokyo sich sehr feminin verhält, wird klar, dass Mitsuha irgendwie für einen Tag in den Körper des Jungen transportiert war, sich nicht daran erinnert, wie oder warum. Schnell wird beiden klar, dass sie in unregelmäßigen Tagen ihre Körper wechseln und suchen nach Antworten. Nach und nach gewöhnen sie sich allerdings darin und beginnen damit, sich in das Leben des jeweils anderen einzumischen, während sie dem jeweils anderen als Hilfestellung immer Notizen über das Geschehene machen. Mitsuha erzählt Taki dabei auch von dem kommenden Kometen, und wie groß ihre Vorfreude, diesen zu sehen, ist, da er zeitgleich zu dem Fest ihrer Stadt zu sehen ist. Als sie wieder einmal Körper tauschen, muss Taki ein Ritual mit Mitsuhas Großmutter und Schwester durchführen und dadurch zu eine Art Schrein wandern. Als die Großmutter ihn plötzlich fragt, ob er noch immer träumen würde, erwacht er erschrocken, und der Wechsel beider Körper stoppt so plötzlich wie er begonnen hat. Taki versucht, Mitsuha zu erreichen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Er entscheidet sich dazu, zu ihrer Heimatstadt zu kommen. Er erinnert sich allerdings nicht an Namen und weiß nur die ungefähre Richtung. Da er gut zeichnen kann, hat er jedoch einige Landschaften gezeichnet. Begleitet von seinen besorgten Freunden reisen sie durch mögliche Orte Japans, um die Stadt zu finden, und kurz bevor Taki aufgibt, gelangen sie zu der Stadt. Fassungslos muss er feststellen, dass diese in Ruinen liegt und niemand dort lebt. Von einem in der Nähe wohnenden Mann erfährt er, dass die Stadt vor drei Jahren von einem Kometen zerstört wurde, von dem damals keine Gefahr erwartet wurde; jener Komet, von dem Mitsuha ihm erzählt hatte. Dem Vorfall fiel ungefähr ein Drittel der Stadt zum Opfer, und damit mehr als 500 Menshen. Entsetzt sucht er in seinem Handy nach den Notizen, die Mitsuha dort eigentlich geschrieben hatte, findet jedoch keine Einträge. In einer Todesliste zum Inzidenz jedoch findet er Mitsuhas Namen und auch den ihrer beiden Freunde, Sayaka Natori sowie Katsuhiko Teshigawara. Sich verloren fühlend sucht Taki nach einem Weg, die Ereignisse von vor drei Jahren zu verhindern. Auch Mitsuha reist nach dem Kontaktabbruch verzweifelt nach Tokyo, doch als sie Taki endlich findet, weiß dieser nicht, wer sie ist, da er sie erst in drei Jahren kennenlernt. Als er merkt, wie wichtig er ihr zu sein scheint, fragt er nach ihrem Namen. Sie antwortet ihm und schenkt ihm ihre Schleife, die er auch in drei Jahren noch trägt, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, von wem er sie hat. Taki eilt schließlich zu dem Schrein, der seit drei Jahren unbesucht ist, und findet dort das durch Mitsuha gefüllte Gefäß vor. In seiner Verzweiflung fleht er den Gott, dem der Schrein gewidmet ist und der Gott des Zeitflusses ist, an, noch ein einziges Mal in Mitsuhas Körper zu kommen, um sie zu retten, und trinkt die Flüssigkeit. Sein Wunsch wird scheinbar erhört, denn er findet sich in Mitsuhas Körper wieder; einen Tag vor dem Einschlag des Kometen. Seine Freunde glauben ihm seine Warnung, auch wenn er ihnen vorenthält, dass er gar nicht Mitsuha ist. Gemeinsam schmieden sie einen Plan, die Stadt zu retten. Kurz vor der Dämmerung und somit wenige Stunden vor dem Kometeneinschlag ist fast alles bereit. Katsuhiko zerstört die einzige ernsthafte Stromquelle der Stadt, und als sich Dunkelheit über diese liegt, ruft Sayaka über die Lautsprecher zur Evakuierung aus, wird jedoch aufgehalten. Taki gelingt es nicht, Mitsuhas strengen Vater, der für den Bürgermeisterposten kandidiert, zu überzeugen, und eilt wegen eines plötzlichen Gefühls zu dem Schrein, in der Hoffnung, dort Mitsuha in seiner Gestalt zu begegnen. Als er endlich dort ankommt, ruft er nach ihr, sieht sie jedoch nirgends. Sie in Takis Körper hört jedoch seinen Ruf und ruft ebenfalls. Schließlich stehen sie sich durch die Rufe direkt gegenüber, ohne sich zu sehen oder berühren zu kommen. Als jedoch die Dämmerung einbricht, können sie sich sehen, nun wieder in ihrem jeweils eigenen Körper. Taki erklärt ihr aufgeregt die Sachlage, denn beiden ist klar, dass ihre Begegnung nur von kurzer Dauer ist. Aus Angst, sich gegenseitig zu vergessen, etwas, das anscheinend schon zuvor Mitsuhas Mutter und Großmutter geschah, wollen sie sich die Namen aufschreiben. Doch als Mitsuha den Stift ansetzt, sind beide wieder voneinander getrennt – durch drei Jahre. Als Mitsuha nachdem sie in die Stadt geeilt ist überlegt, wer noch mal jener Junge war, der ihr geholfen hatte, und wie die Umstände waren, ist sie sich nicht mehr sicher und wird panisch. Auf dem Zettel in ihrer Hand steht kein Name, sondern ich liebe dich", was sie nur noch unruhiger werden lässt. Mitsuha eilt aber dennoch entschlossen zu ihrem Vater, der sie nur wütend wegsenden möchte. Als er ihre Entschlossenheit bemerkt, hört sie jedoch an. Taki findet sich allein in dem Tal wieder und fragt sich, was er hier macht. Denkend, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hat, macht er sich auf den Heimweg nach Tokyo. Viele Jahre später läuft Taki nachdenklich durch die Straßen der Stadt, als er an einer Frau vorbeigeht, die ihn fassungslos anstarrt, jedoch schüchtern weitergeht. Er selbst ist von dem Anblick wie vom Schlag getroffen, da er glaubt, sie irgendwoher zu kennen. Nach einiger Zeit rennt er ihr nach und sucht sie verzweifelt. Auch er sie, die ihn scheinbar auch gesucht hat, schließlich findet, fragt er sie unsicher, ob sie sich kennen, und sie erwidert tränend, dass auch sie diesen Eindruck hat. Beide wissen, dass die jeweils andere Person jene ist, nach der sie all die Zeit in ihren Erinnerungen gesucht hatten, und fragen sich schließlich gleichzeitig nach ihren Namen. Cast Charaktere Produktion Allgemein thumb|right|150pxAm 10. Dezember 2015 wurde offiziell bekanntgegeben, dass Shinkai bei einem neuen Film namens Kimi no Na wa. beziehungsweise Your Name Regie führen würde. Zeitgleich wurde der Stab mitsamt dem Cast der Hauptcharaktere (Ryunosuke Kamiki als Taki Tachibana sowie Mone Kamishiraishi als Mitsuha Miyamizu) bekanntgegeben und eine kurze Vorschau sowie das offizielle Filmposter veröffentlicht.Makoto Shinkai Reveals Kimi no Na wa./your name. Anime Film for August 2016, Anime News Network, 10. Dezember 2015. (Englisch) Auf der bei der ersten Ankündigung offenbarten Website zum Film wurde am 7. Juni 2016 der restliche Cast mitsamt einiger Bilder von ebendiesem veröffentlicht. Auch die entsprechenden Nebencharaktere an sich wurden ein wenig näher beleuchtet.新海監督の最新作『君の名は。』に長澤まさみさん・市原悦子さん出演！　さらに悠木碧さんら追加キャストも発表に, Animate Times, 7. Juni 2016. (Japanisch) Wenig später, am 18. Juni, veröffentlichte Shinkai einen Manga zum Film mit demselben Namen, der zum Preis von 560 Yen (also etwa 5€) in Japan erschien. Dies wurde bereits einen Monat zuvor angekündigt.Makoto Shinkai Publishes Kimi no Na wa./your name. Novel Before Film Opens, Anime News Network, 11. Mai 2016. (Englisch) Premiere feierte Your Name schließlich am 3. Juli auf der Anime Expo 2016 in Los Angeles, wo auch FUNimation ankündigte, dass sie die internationalen Rechte des Films bekamen und ihn demnach in den Kinos sowie in Home Media unter ihrem Namen veröffentlichen würden.Funimation licences Makoto Shinkai’s newest film: Your Name (Kimi no Na wa), FUNimation, 3. Juli 2016. (Englisch) Die Arbeiten an dem Film dauerten insgesamt etwa zwei Jahre an.「君の名は。」大ヒット御礼舞台挨拶　RADWIMPSがサプライズ登場、主題歌の生披露も, AnimeAnime, 3. September 2016. (Japanisch) Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zu Your Name wurde von der japanischen Rockband Radwimps komponiert und in ihrem achten Album Your Name am 24. August, also zwei Tage vor der Filmpremiere in den japanischen Kinos, über das Musiklabel EMI Records. Shinkai sagte, dass er insgesamt eineinhalb Jahre für die Erschaffung der Musik mit Radwimps zusammenarbeitete, und dass er im Anschluss ein paar der Bilder änderte, da er von deren Musik tief inspiriert worden war.「君の名は。」大ヒット御礼舞台挨拶　RADWIMPSがサプライズ登場、主題歌の生披露も, AnimeAnime, 3. September 2016. (Japanisch) Trackliste Bewertung und Rezeption Stand: 23.09.2016 * 9.40 / 10 (bei 24.634 Wertungen) auf myanimelist.net. * 8.9 / 10 (bei 1.158 Wertungen) auf imdb.com. * 4.49 / 5 (bei 49 Wertungen) auf anisearch.de. * 8.3 / 10 (bei 10 Wertungen) auf moviepilot.de. * 8 / 10 (bei 2 Wertungen) im Science-Fiction Wiki. : "... Die Animationen für Your Name sind atemberaubend. Detaillierte Landschaften, reiche Farbpaletten und penible Details mischen sich und formen ein wunderschöne Wiedergabe zweier Japans – ländlich und städtlich. ... Kurz gesagt – Shinkais neustes Werk, Your Name'', ist ein Triumph. Eine wunderschön erschaffene Coming-of-Age-Romanze, das Entzückung verspricht. Wenn ihr ein Fan seiner Arbeit seid, dann werdet ihr nicht enttäuscht. Seid ihr kein Fan seiner Arbeit, dann werdet ihr es nach diesem Film."'' —mithicalentertainment.com (Englisch) : "... Als jemand, der alle Werke Makoto Shinkais gesehen hat, kann ich sagen, dass Kimi no Na wa sein bestes Werk ist. Seine Seele fließt aus dem Film. Es wurde entsetzlich viel Arbeit in dieses Werk gesteckt. Shinkai verdient definitiv jedes Bisschen an Ruhm, das er bekommt. Kimi no Na wa ist ein Meisterwerk, das einmal in zehn Jahren erscheint. Es zeigt perfekt die Entwicklung seiner Hauptcharaktere, deren Entwicklung in Erwachsene, die Wege, in welchen sie reifen und ihre Beziehungen. Es ist eine Repräsentation von ihrer Verbindung, ihre Bindung und ihre Liebe. Kudos an Shinkai Makoto für das Erschaffen der Perfektion, die er Your Name nannte." —otakuvines.org (Englisch) Trailer Da es (gegebenenfalls noch) keine Trailer mit Übersetzung (oder Untertiteln) gibt, sind folgende Trailer in der Originalsprache, Japanisch. thumb|center|335px thumb|center|335px Galerie Your Name1.jpg Your Name2.png Your Name3.png Your Name4.jpg Your Name5.jpg Your Name6.jpg Your Name7.png Your Name8.jpg Trivia * Auf dem Filmposter steht an der rechten Seite in Japanisch der Satz "Ich suche nach dir, dem ich noch nie begegnet bin." Siehe auch * Offizielle Seite zum Film. Referenzen Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2016 Filme Kategorie:Anime-Filme Kategorie:Japanische Filme Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilme Kategorie:100+ Minuten Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:Animationsfilme